A Surfer's World
by Skylander2012
Summary: When two best friends get draged back into a war with the Covenant it causes major problems. They need to find a to keep their secret from falling into the wrong hands. But out in the water it's a whole different story. Sorry, I'm not good summaries. Hope you enjoy though! AlexisXstarscream NorthXSkylander
1. Chapter 1

A Surfer's World 

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own transformers. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. _

_I'm doing this in different characters point of views (POV). So, yeah. I hope you enjoy! __J_

Chapter One

Alexis's POV

I wake up to the sound of the waves crashing on the North Shore of Kauai, Hawaii. I lay there and listen to them. It's five A.M. Soon my parents will wake up and then I will be officially up for dawn patrol. My alarm suddenly goes off. _Well I guess I did wake up earlier than I normally do,_ I think to myself. I decide to get up and get ready. I turn the light on in my bedroom and go over to my dresser. I look through the draw that my swimsuits are in. I pick out my red, white, and black bikini so, it will match my red, white, and black surfboard.

After I pull on my bikini, I go down stairs into the kitchen. Our kitchen is newly renovated with black kitchen cupboards, stainless steal appliances, and an island in the middle of the kitchen. We have a gas stove, and lots of cupboard and counter space.

I go over to our double door refrigerator and pull out the milk and some oranges. Then I go over to the top cupboard closest to the refrigerator, and grab a box of Lucky Charms cereal, and a bowl. As I go back over to the island, I hear someone walking down the stairs. I feel panic rise up inside of me and I reach over to the knife rack and grab a chefs blade. When the person walks into the room, I breathe a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness it's only Skylander,_ I think to myself.

"Hey easy, it's just me." Skylander says as I put my blade back in the rack. "Taylor and Jack will be up soon. As well as Josh, Randy, and Erin."

Taylor is my mother, and Jack is my Step-Dad. Josh and Randy my two younger brothers. Erin is my twin sister. "Ok. You excited about going out to surf today?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you?" She replies.

"Hell yeah!"

"C'mon, let's go check out what it will be like today." Skylander says grab an orange and a banana off the island, and walked into the living room where a big eighty-six inch flat screen TV was, hanging on the wall.

I reach for the remote that is sitting on the big round oak coffee table, and turn on the TV. It's already on the news channel. As we watch and listen for the surf report I hear the rest of my family get up out of bed. They start their own morning routine. Then I hear the surf report.

"Today's surf is looking good for the northern area of Kauai, as well as the eastern area." Says the news surf reporter. "It's looking to be five to eight feet high waves."

That's all I really needed to hear. My mom walks in with a bowl of Luck Charms. I get up and put my bowl in the sink but as I walk past mom I say "Hi mom! How are you this morning?"

"Feeling a lot better than I did last night, Sweetheart." She says.

"That's good!" I say and head to the door and open the door and walk outside and put on a pair of pink flip-flops. Skylander comes out a few seconds later and put on a pair of orange flip-flops. We both go over to the garage. Skylander pulls out the key and unlocks the door. When we're inside she shuts the door and opens the big garage door.

"So, which surf board are you going to use today?" She asks.

"Um…I think I'll use my red, white and black surf board." I reply.

" Ok. Then I'm going to use my blue surf board. The one that has Hawaiian flowers and hearts all over it."

I smile. She smiles too, because that's her favourite surf board. We both go over to her big Ford F-150 Raptor and put our surf boards in the back and when we're about to get in the truck, I hear my mom shout to us. "Hey! Girls you're forgetting something."

We turn back and we both sprint back and grab our separate lunch bags. Skylander's is red and mine is pink with purple poke-a-dots. "Thanks!" We both say at the same time. And we run back to the truck and jump in. As Skylander starts the engine, I wave to my mom and Step-Dad.

Skylander reaches for the stereo and turns it on and We start singing along to the Rascal Flatts as we drive to Tunnels Beach.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricaneJust like a picture with a broken frameAlone and helplessLike you've lost your fightBut you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shoveYou taste what you're made ofYou might bend, till you breakCause its all you can takeOn your knees you look upDecide you've had enoughYou get mad you get strongWipe your hands shake it offThen you Stand, Then you standLife's like a novelWith the end ripped outThe edge of a canyonWith only one way downTake what you're given before its goneStart holding on, keep holding onCause when push comes to shoveYou taste what you're made ofYou might bend, till you breakCause its all you can takeOn your knees you look upDecide you've had enoughYou get mad you get strongWipe your hands shake it offThen you Stand, Then you standEvery time you get upAnd get back in the raceOne more small piece of youStarts to fall into placeOhCause when push comes to shoveYou taste what you're made ofYou might bend, till you breakCause its all you can takeOn your knees you look upDecide you've had enoughYou get mad you get strongWipe your hands shake it offThen you Stand, Then you stand._

I see the ocean as we drive along the coast line. The waves are looking pretty nice out there. We turn into the parking area of Tunnels. Skylander shuts the engine off and jumps out. I get out as well and shut my door and she locks both doors. We both pull out our surf boards from the back of the truck and start down the rocky path to the ocean.

Author's note: Song belongs to Rascal Flatts. It's called Stand. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

A Surfer's World 

Disclaimer: I do not own Red VS Blue or Transformers.

Alexis POV

Chapter 2

I look out at the ocean and I see one of my best friends, Devin. He's the funniest one of the guy's around. When I first met him, he acted like he didn't know what he was or who he was. But I knew that he did know. He is also one of the best surfers I know.

I put my surfing leash around my ankle and run into the ocean. Skylander is not too far behind me and quickly catches up to me. We paddle quickly around the reef. It was at least a ten to twenty minute paddle before we got there.

"Hey, Nick! Sup dude?" I hear Skylander making conversation with her best friend.

He just smiles and says, "Nothing really. I'm just waiting for another set of waves to come in. What about you?"

"Same here bud. How was California?"

"Good, but I prefer to stay here. I like it here."

"Well I missed you." She says.

All of a sudden his expression shifted and he growled. "Well I didn't! So, just leave me the hell alone!"

Skylander was in shock. She turned her surf board around and started paddling in. I shout to her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I don't feel like surfing anymore." You could hear how hurt she was.

"How will I get home?" I asked.

"Call me when you're done and I'll come get you."

"Skylander, wait. I-" Nick started to say but Skylander cut him off.

"Nick I thought you were different, but I can clearly see I was wrong." She said and few tear escaped her eyes. Then she started paddling in again.

I turn to Nick and gave him a death glare, "What the fuck was that?! Are you trying to make her depression worse?! I don't know what has gotten into you, Nick, but we have a name for assholes like you back in South Africa." I snapped. He just had to make Sky's life even worse didn't he?

"Oh really, what do you call assholes like me?" He said sarcastically.

"Shark bait," I spat at him. The look on his face is priceless! He looks like a stupid jackass who doesn't know worth shit. I think he knows that I will beat him senseless. He won't know what hit him.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn my board around to see Erin, Nick's younger twin sister.

"Oh not too much, I'm just bitching at your brother for acting like a complete asshole to Skylander. He said shit to her and it made her depression worse." I said to Erin.

"You're a stupid bastard. She loves you, and you love her! Why in the hell did you do that?!" She yells at Nick, her voice full of venom.

Nick looks scared at this point. He will pay for hurting Skylander. If I had it my way he would be in the hospital right now. By this time a new set of waves came in, but I didn't notice until Devin nudged me. "Alexis look at this awesome set of waves coming in." He says with a lot of excitement in his voice.

I noticed he hasn't said a word for the last fifteen minutes. Suddenly I start paddling trying to catch the oncoming wave. Devin starts paddling too, and we begin our little paddle battle. Paddling as fast as I can, I race towards the wave trying to get to the inside. I knew I had to think fast and did the first thing that came to mind. As I neared the wave I duck dived under Devin and came up to the surface. I came up right in the middle of the wave. Grinning, I grabbed the rails and pushed my body up, putting my left foot in front of me. Turning to the right, I crashed the lip and did a three-sixty in the air. I crashed the lip a few more times. I wasn't holding anything back. Devin and I get really competitive sometimes, but there are never any hard feelings.

Skylander's POV

I just kept paddling. All I wanted to do was get out of here as quick as I possibly can. I still can't believe every word that Nick had said. It's as if he hated me all along. How did I not know? Why am I still wearing my heart on my sleeve? It's only going to hurt me more, but I guess I'm just too weak and pathetic to remove it or am I?

I suddenly stop and turn around to see if anyone was following me. There's no one behind me.

'_Thank Primus! I still have a chance to go home and pack my bags,' _I think to myself. _'__The last thing I need is for them to follow me. I really hope they'll understand my reason for leaving them behind, and hopefully they'll forgive me as well.'_

I turned around again and paddled in even faster this time. When I got to at least three feet of water, I got up off my board and picked it up. I turn towards the beach again and ran over to grab my back pack. Then I started running again, this time towards the parking lot. I put my board in the back of the truck. I got in and started the engine, and drove away from the beach. Nobody will truly miss me.

Nick's POV

I watched in shock as the one person I cared about more than my own twin sister paddled toward the beach. Those words I said hurt her severely and I knew it. I will never be able to talk those words back. Not now, not ever. '_Why am I such a dumbass? If I hadn't of said those words would she still be here?__'_ That was all I could think of, but in no way would Skylander ever forgive me. Deep down inside I knew that something was very wrong.

Skylander never really ran away like that. She would normally be bitching back at me, but this time….it was different. She cried, but that is also very unusual. I hope that she doesn't do anything to put herself in harm's way. If she does, all hell will break loose. Who am I kidding? I hate her guts! I hope she dies in fucking hell!

I didn't even notice Erin paddled even closer to me until she slapped me in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yell at her.

"That's for possibly giving Sky even more reason to join the military." She yells.

"Good because I don't care. She can kill herself for all I care. Did you really expect me to care?" I snapped. Oh fuck, this is going to hurt like a bitch.

_Author's note: I know I'm not good at writing stories, but I hope you enjoy. _


End file.
